This invention relates primarily to loading and unloading granular materials from the silo or granular material storage bin to a transporting truck or other hauling vehicle or the reverse. This invention may also be used in the mining industry for similar purposes.
During the process of unloading granular material from harvesters, auger tubes of combine harvesters have a granular material-saving dam that guards against granular material spillage, a pivoting boot assembly patented by Viega Leal et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,644,816 (2010). However, there is no dam or guard to prevent unwanted spillage of granular materials during subsequent granular material transfer, such as the granular material filling or emptying stage.
When granular material is being loaded or unloaded from the silo, it is not uncommon for granular materials to be knocked out of the auger pan/hopper by the turning auger or conveyor belt as granular material is being transferred to the granular material hauling truck or storage bin. This proves to be an expensive occurrence for loading and unloading operations during this stage, because farmers/companies must incur additional costs from having to go back and retrieve the spilled granular materials. In addition, granular material lying on the ground or in an uncovered auger pan/hopper is exposed to moisture from the elements as well as contamination from feeding rodents, animals and insects. The result is, of course, a potential loss in granular materials due to spoilage or damage.
Currently, there are no products available in the granular material hauling industry that serve to reduce or eliminate granular material spillage problems during the silo-to-truck transfer, or the reverse. Some farmers/companies attempt to reduce spillage by using readily available materials, such as panels to line the auger pan/hopper, or by spreading large drop cloths or tarps under the auger to catch the granular material after it has been thrown from the turning auger or conveyor belt. These makeshift solutions do not serve to reduce spillage enough to be cost-effective, nor do they prevent contamination, waste or damage.
The purpose for the auger pan/hopper splash shield and safety guard is to ensure the overall cost effectiveness during the loading and unloading process of granular materials by providing a containment shield. This containment shield prevents moisture damage to the granular materials, as well as keeps granular materials off the ground and away from outside contaminants, waste or damage. The containment shield feature of the invention is also a means of preventing possible injury from the turning auger or conveyor belt. The end result is that it can save farmers/companies granular materials and resources. The invention may also be useful in coal, rock, mineral and other natural resource mining and harvesting operations for the purpose of preventing granular materials from being knocked out of the auger pan/hopper by the turning auger or conveyor belt during transfer, thus leaving the work areas free from debris, and providing safety from flying granular materials.